


Surprise me

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Chocolate feeding, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Poor baby is trying his best, Pregnant Sex, Ren has a dirty mind, Squirting, Tickling, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: When Hayato comes to visit some things take an unexpected turn. Kisumi, being the over protective older brother he is, only assumes the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for fluff and smut!!

He slowly awoke to the sound of chirping birds from outside, remembering the window had been left cracked open last night to try and quell the sweltering heat of the room.

The summer nights were hot, the pair's covers had been thrown back and they were wearing next to nothing. He looked down at himself, gazing at the thin silk dressing gown that was adorning his body, showing off perfectly how round his belly was. Stroking a hand over it softly he turned to look at his mate who, of course, was still asleep

He let out a few small high-pitched whiny noises in an attempt to stir his alpha, letting him know he was awake and craving his attention.

He saw the man's nose twitch, eyes fluttering slightly. The other had become very good at responding to even the slightest noises from his omega when he was deep in slumber, whether it be discomfort, attention-seeking or just because he was feeling horny.

He stirred slowly, eyes cracking open and fluttering at the light filtering through the gap in the curtains. He rolled over and stared at his omega, giving him a once over; he looked gorgeous, like a goddess.

"What's wrong Kisumi?" He grumbled, voice coming out rougher than he had intended. The omega made another small noise as he turned his head to look at him. "Are you horny again?" He asked; the other's sex drive had increased dramatically within the last week, with him now being a little more than four months into the pregnancy; his hormones were a little all over the place.

"No." He whimpered, moving closer to the alpha's side.

"Then what do you want darling?" He said softly, his voice still deep and raspy from sleep.

"I just wanted to cuddle." He answered. Seijuro smiled gently, pushing himself up the bed a little, helping his mate to sit up and manoeuvre so he was sat in between the alpha's spread legs, his back resting against his chest.

"Is this better?" He murmured into the other's neck.

"Yeah." Kisumi hummed sleepily, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "How long is it till breakfast?"

"Your stomach is all you think about now a days." Seijuro teased.

"This little monster is sucking all the energy out of me I swear." He sighed in return. "I'm either constantly hungry or tired."

"It'll all be worth it in the end though." The alpha muttered, nibbling lightly on the shell of his ear, making his omega purr.

"Of course." He replied lightly, turning his head up to look into the man's eyes. 

Seijuro leaned down, pressing their lips together slowly, Kisumi pressing in deeper, their lips moving in sync as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. The omega reached a hand up to tangle in the man's hair, pulling him closer, whining needily into his mouth.

"You sure you're not horny?" Seijuro chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Maybe a little." He murmured back. "I'm too tired to do anything about it though."

"Well I can help you darling." The alpha hummed, pressing his lips to the omega's bond mark.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I think I just need to try and control myself." He replied. "Especially with my brother coming to stay, I can't just drag you away every time I get a little horny, I need to be looking after him." He saw Seijuro give him a dumbfounded look. "You do remember that my brother is coming to stay for the weekend right? I only told you yesterday."

"Ah yes of course I do, little Hayoto."

"It's Hayato." Kisumi corrected. "Honestly you're useless."

"I knew that." He replied. "I've only just woken up, give me a break." There was a pause for a few minutes before Seijuro spoke again. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you had a brother." He sighed.

"You never asked." Kisumi tutted, looking up at his alpha again.

"So why's he coming to stay?" Seijuro asked. "You never actually told me."

"My mum's gone into heat and can't look after him at the moment." He replied casually.

"So your mum's an omega?" The alpha questioned.

"Learning more and more aren't you Sei?" He grinned. "You see all you have to do is ask."

"What about your dad?" The alpha pondered. "Can't he look after Hayato?"

"The thing is that my mum's heat set his off too." Kisumi sighed. "That's the problem with families like ours."

"Your father's an omega too?" He asked in shock. Kisumi nodded. "Do you mind me asking how that works?"

"It's pretty simple Sei." The omega grinned. "Or did your nanny not teach you that sort of stuff?"

"Shush." The other pouted. Kisumi constantly teased him about being a posh, upper class, home schooled kid. 

"Male omegas still have dicks and produce fertile semen." He explained. "So it is possible to impregnate any female or other male omegas."

"But what do they do during heats?" The younger asked in confusion. "Who helps who?"

"That's where it gets a bit complicated." He answered. "And to be honest I'd rather not talk about my parents trying to get through their heats, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough." The alpha chuckled. He certainly wouldn't want to think about what his parents got up to behind closed doors. "So you're all omegas?"

"Yep." He answered. "Well, except for Hayato, he's not presented yet."

"How old is he again?" Seijuro questioned.

"Just turned thirteen." The omega answered.

"Shouldn't be long until he does then." He mused.

"I know." The other sighed.

"You don't sound too happy about that." He murmured into his hair.

"I mean, it's just inevitable that he's going to be an omega." Kisumi sighed. "The rest of us are."

"What's wrong with that?" Seijuro asked.

"Nothing particularly I guess." He hummed. "It's just, Hayato, he's so small and vulnerable, he's never really been exposed to alphas and suddenly that will be his life, having to pleasure and belong to an alpha, he's too innocent for that."

"That doesn't have to be his life." The alpha muttered. "He could find himself a nice beta or have an omega omega relationship like your parents."

"I guess." He murmured. "I just want to protect him, I don't want any alphas forcing themselves upon him."

"You mean like I did to you?" Seijuro chuckled.

"Yeah." Kisumi exclaimed with a small laugh after. "Nah, you were so drunk even Hayato could've fought you off if he'd wanted to." They both laughed. After a long moment Seijuro spoke again.

"You know if you get off now, you might be less inclined to later when he's actually here." The alpha suggested, a coy smirk curling up on his lips.

"You make a compelling argument." Kisumi pondered with a giggle. "Although I'd say with the amount you're trying to convince me, that you want something in return."

"No no." He hummed delicately. "This is all about you darling, you and your pleasure." His voice was deep and heated as he said the final word, sending a shiver down the omega's spine.

"You're persistent." He muttered. "I'm not going to stop you." The man grinned, pressing his lips to his neck again.

He opened the drawstring to the other's dressing gown, pulling either side away from his body, humming in appreciation as he raked his eyes across the omega's form. He was beautiful, breathtaking, what alpha wouldn't want an omega like this, that looked so radiant in their pregnancy.

His hands traveled slowly to the other's chest which had begun filling out, just enough to fill each hand. He cupped both of his breasts, squeezing them gently and hearing his mate whimper. 

The area had become sore as they had filled with milk, making them sensitive to almost any touch, it didn't deter Seijuro from touching though, oh no, in fact he would often caress and massage the omega's breast as he fell asleep or when he just needed a little relief. His nipples had become more sensitive as well, and his alpha had found that it was a quick way to have him almost at his complete mercy. He'd be reduced to tears every time the other would tease his tits, the darkened nipples standing hard against his chest, begging for more attention as he cried out in pleasure.

He felt his alpha cupping them from beneath, then bring his thumbs up to trace across the hardened nubs, earning a breathy whine from the other.

"Your tits are so sensitive." Seijuro hummed, pinching one between his thumb and forefinger, hearing Kisumi cry out. "So full and round and soft, fit my hands perfectly." He nibbled at the omega's bond mark, the other's breath hitching. "I want to leave marks all over them and suck them dry when you start producing milk, god I can't wait for that."

In Kisumi's last check up, doctor Minami had told the omega about the bodily changes he may be or may start to experience, both physically and hormonally. Needless to say, Seijuro had got rather excited at the prospect of his mate lactating, especially so early from the due date.

Kisumi was writhing against his touch, hips bucking off the bed as the alpha twisted and squeezed his nipples in unison, making him pant heavily, squirming against his body. When he finally moved his hands away, the omega missed the contact, already feeling like he needed to be touched again. His breaths were heavy and shaky as the other smoothed his hands across his mate's round belly.

"You've gotten so big." He cooed in his ear, his hands much gentler in comparison to only a few moments ago. "Filled with my pup, you look absolutely gorgeous." Kisumi sighed happily, having finally caught his breath and being content with the attention and praise his alpha was lavishing upon him. "Imagine how big you'll be in a few months." Seijuro chuckled. "You'll be so round you'll barely be able to move."

That's when he felt one of the alpha's hands travelling further down, the other still gently caressing his belly, which helped to sooth and distract the omega from the other hand until he felt nimble fingers wrapping around his small, dripping cocklet which was hard against the underside of his belly. He let out a small gasp at the first touch, head tipping back against the man's shoulder as his fist worked over him slowly, making sure to pay close attention to the sensitive head.

As quickly as the hand had arrived it was gone, leaving the omega whining unintentionally, just trying to get the contact he needed from his mate. He felt the hand move lower. He himself could feel the slick dripping from his hole and smearing across his thighs, he already knew Seijuro would make a comment about it, he always did, loved to tease him and tell him how easily he could get him worked up.

"Did you enjoy all that teasing, hm?" He hummed smugly, seeing the omega nod weakly. "I bet you're dripping now aren't you darling?" He had started to produce more slick as well. Now with every hint of arousal he would start leaking through whatever he was wearing and down his thighs, the skin gleaming with the wet discharge that had become milky and thicker. That made it so much easier for the alpha to tease him, he knew he loved his omega's new highly sensitive body.

He felt the man's finger dipping between his cheeks and tracing around his hole. The small chuckle in his ear let him know of the other's amusement and he knew he could feel how wet he was already, embarrassingly so, but he couldn't control it.

"You're so wet darling." He commented, drawing his hand away and bringing that same finger to his lips so he could lick it off. Kisumi watched with parted lips and baited breath as the alpha slipped his finger between his lips and sucked the milky substance off. It looked disgusting but Seijuro had assured him it tasted divine and Kisumi loved the praise, being told how delicious and sweet he was only made him produce more slick for his alpha to enjoy. 

The finger was back at his hole, joined by a second one, both of them pressing against his puffy rim. They slid in easily and the man didn't stop until he was buried knuckle deep.

"I think this is the first time I've ever felt you so loose." He cooed, hearing his omega huff. He pulled out slightly, pushing a third finger in, hearing the other whimper. "Your pussy is stretching around me so nicely."

Kisumi moaned loudly as the alpha curled his fingers, pressing against his prostate.

"Seijuro." He cried, gripping at the man's forearm, feeling his muscles flex as he started to thrust in and out of him quickly. His hole spasmed around the man at the sudden change in pace and the now constant stimulation of his prostate.

"You've opened up so much." The man breathed, inhaling the omega's scent. "You must really want my knot to fill you." He took another deep inhale. His mate smelt divine, the scent of his arousal rolling off him in waves that made the alpha a little dizzy, it was all he could smell, all he wanted to smell; the omega smelt just as sweet as he tasted.

Kisumi was moaning brokenly, his voice getting a pitch higher with every forceful thrust. He unconsciously spread his legs wider, wanting his alpha to hit deeper inside him.

His eyes rolled back as he felt the man pinch his nipple again, letting out a sharp cry in surprise, hips twitching and rolling onto his fingers. He tried to speak but his words became incoherent as the alpha bit at his bond mark as well. This on top of all the other sensations had the omega's mind going blank, letting out breathy, continuos noises stringed together as they fell past his lips.

"Are you going to cum?" Seijuro asked lowly, knowing full well the answer. Kisumi managed to nod, whining loudly in his ear straight after. The man only sped up, sending the omega into a frenzy, his head tossing from side to side.

"Sei~ah." He screamed, pushing weakly at the man's arm until he'd pulled out of him. His cock gave a twitch as he came all up the underside of his belly, but what shocked Seijuro was that when the omega had pushed his arm away there was a small spray of clear liquid arcing from his pussy as his hips pushed up off the mattress. 

His legs and hips were shaking, his breathing heavy as he leaned back into his alpha's chest, feeling too weak to support his own weight. The sheets below him were soaked, covered in both the clear liquid and his slick, creating a pungent aroma that would be trapped in the room, probably for days.

"D-did you just~?" The alpha began to ask, still unsure of what he had witnessed. "Squirt?" The omega's breathing was finally beginning to slow as he drew his head to look up at the other. "I didn't know male omegas could do that."

"Neither did I." Kisumi replied breathily, resting his head against the man's chest.

"Well that was impressive." The alpha said in bewilderment.

"Thanks." The other murmured, letting out a heavy sigh. Silence fell upon the two, Seijuro sharing in the omega's post-sex haze, feeling how happy and satisfied his mate was.

"I'm just surprised you managed to restrain yourself." He heard the omega laugh a few minutes later.

"Of course I did, I have a lot of self-restraint." The man replied. The other gave him a pointed look. "Fine, I don't, but this was your time, it's not about me, even if you did smell so fucking good, it's like you just want to watch me snap."

"Sorry." He hummed with a sweet smile. "I get so worked up when you touch me like that." Seijuro tilted the other's chin so he could kiss him passionately, feeling a little worked up himself at this point.

"You're going to have to stop saying things like that or I really won't be able to resist." He murmured. He heard the omega giggle and it made his heart flutter at how precious his mate was.

A loud rumble resounded throughout the room, interrupting the both of them.

"I told you I was hungry." Kisumi chuckled as he ran a hand across his belly.

"Shall we go and get you cleaned and fed then?" He hummed, running his hands through the omega's hair, brushing it away from his eyes for a moment before it was falling back into place. Kisumi nodded eagerly, Seijuro helping him to sit, moving out from behind him and getting dressed before helping his omega into a nightdress that matched his dressing gown, which was put back on over the top.

He looked beautiful in it, the material hugging his curves and showing off his round belly nicely, the front was low cut and showed the small amount of cleavage the omega had developed. The other noticed him staring and smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"Carry me?" He asked sweetly. The alpha licked his lips and nodded, picking the other up bridal style.

"Oof, you're getting heavy, I'm not going to be able to do this soon." He huffed.

"But my alpha's so strong." Kisumi purred, looking up at him innocently, but knowing how he was affecting the man. 

"Come on." He hummed. "Let's get the two of you fed."

"You look after me so well." Kisumi cooed. "Going to be such a good father." Seijuro felt a heat rising on his cheeks, looking down into the omega's sparkling eyes.

"And you're going to be an amazing mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the family vibes, bring on the younger siblings :)

"So what time is Hayato getting here?" Seijuro asked.

"Whatever time Rin can get him over here by." Kisumi replied. He and his alpha were slowly walking towards the drawing room from the dining room. "You seem really enthusiastic to meet him."

"Of course I am." He exclaimed. "He's my family now."

"As sweet as that is dear, please don't come on too strong." The omega hummed. "He's not used to alphas, in fact he's rather scared of them, the only ones he's been around are Rin, obviously and Sousuke."

"Scared of us?" He questioned. 

"Yeah, he's been surrounded by omegas all of his life and heard stories about alphas, so of course he'll be nervous, he's shy at the best of times." Kisumi answered. "It's nothing personal, he just needs to get to know you."

"Okay, I'll give him space." The alpha mumbled.

"Thank you." Kisumi chirped. "You've just got to be gentle with him."

They walked side by side down the rest of the corridor, Seijuro opening the door for his omega when they got to it. Kisumi stepped inside but was slightly taken aback as he saw a woman he didn't recognise sitting in one of the armchairs, chatting with the rest of the family. Although he didn't recognise her, there was something very familiar.

"Who's that?" He asked Seijuro quietly. The alpha looked up, his eyes going wide.

"Nee-san?" He asked in shock, seeing the rest of the family look over at him, including the woman. Well that made sense, she did look quite similar to the two boys; red hair and golden eyes.

"Seijuro." She smiled, standing up out of the chair. Seijuro suddenly ran full speed at her, embracing her in a tight hug that Momo was soon joining.

"Boys be careful with your sister." Lady Mikoshiba called.

"I'm fine mum." She laughed, pushing the two alphas away from her. "They may have got bigger but I'm still tougher." She challenged, seeing the two smirk at her.

"Oh, dear you've already met Nitori." Lady Mikoshiba exclaimed. Kisumi now noticed the maid was sat beside where Momo was sat. "This is Seijuro's mate, Kisumi." She explained, gesturing to the omega who felt a small blush spread across his face.

Seijuro moved back to his omega, placing a gentle hand on his lower back as his sister approached.

"So this is the omega I've been hearing all about." She mused, giving him a soft smile.

"You've heard about me?" Kisumi asked timidly.

"Yeah, you and Seijuro are all mum has talked about in her past few letters." She exclaimed. Seijuro turned to his mother and raise his eyebrows.

"What?" She asked. "Just because your sister and I aren't in the same house doesn't mean we don't gossip."

"You know when mum said you were going to be a father I couldn't quite believe it." She grinned at Seijuro , stepping a little closer, then giving the omega a once over. "How far along are you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Four months." Kisumi replied, reaching a hand up to stroke across his belly.

"Only four?" She asked in shock. "But you look rather large for only that amount of time."

"A big healthy alpha pup, that's why isn't it Kisumi?" Master Mikoshiba interjected, clapping his hands together. Kisumi gave a soft smile and nodded his head.

"Hopefully sir." He answered softly.

"Don't worry my boy, I know he'll be." The man informed.

"You seem more excited about it than they do father." Seijuro's sister grinned.

"I'm just looking forward to being a grandfather." He confessed.

"Honestly, I feel like that's a dig at me for not having a child first." She muttered to her brother, hearing him chuckle. She returned to her seat, Kisumi and Seijuro following behind so the could sit on the sofa with Momo and Nitori.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Kisumi whispered to his alpha as they went.

"You never asked." The other replied with a quick smirk. The omega scowled at him, swatting his arm. The man just laughed and sat down, patting the space next to him quickly.

Kisumi took a seat, feeling Seijuro scoot closer to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder. The family were used to there constant closeness and not so subtle touches by now, but it still made a hot flush run its way up the omega's cheeks.

He let his alpha touch him nevertheless, the other being quick to make sure his mate was comfortable whilst also being in a position where he could stroke his hands over the omega's belly.

"How are you doing this morning Kisumi?" Momo asked from beside him.

"I'm very good thank you Momo." He replied with a smile.

"Oi, Momo, stop looking at his tits." Seijuro growled from beside his mate. Kisumi knew that the younger had clearly been ogling him, but he was used to people looking by now and he really didn't mind.

"Momo it's rude to stare like that." Nitori agreed. He wasn't bothered about the boy looking, the younger was just curious as would be expected.

"I don't see the big deal." Momo muttered. "I've seen his chest plenty of times before."

"It's different idiot." Seijuro grunted.

"Shh Sei, he's just curious." Kisumi purred quietly, so just the four of them could hear him, looking up at his alpha with a glint in his eyes. "You were as well, still are, you touch them all the time."

"But I'm allowed to." He mumbled.

"And Momo's not touching, he's just looking." He cooed, squeezing his arms against the side of his chest as he smiled sweetly up at his alpha. The man let out a deep hum, the other was acting innocent, but he knew what he was doing, commanding the attention of the two younger alphas. His arms had pressed his breasts together, making the look fuller and rounder, his cleavage larger. He could see his alpha looking down at them rather than his face and heard Momo let out a heavy breath. "You're a tease." The alpha huffed, pulling his arms away, hearing the omega giggle.

There was a knock at the door not a moment later, Sousuke entering and addressing the family with a polite bow.

"Your guests are here Kisumi." He informed, seeing the omega's eyes light up.

"Come on Seijuro." He exclaimed excitedly, standing up off the sofa and grabbing his alpha's hand, dragging him out of the room.

They followed Sousuke towards the stairs and down, seeing the front doorway come into view.

"Nii-chan." He heard a small excited voice call as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and saw the small boy running towards him, so he knelt down with his arms outstretched, the boy jumping into his arms as he reached him.

"Hayato." He hummed, embracing the young boy tightly before pulling back and staring down at the wide smile on his brother's face. "How are you?"

"Good." He grinned.

"Were you good for Rin?" Kisumi questioned. The smile fell from the boy's face as he gave a small nod.

"He's was very good." He heard a voice answer, looking up the see Rin stood beside the small boy. "Weren't you Hayato?" The boy gave another small nod. "He didn't really want to leave your parents but he seemed a bit better after I told him he'd get to be staying with you."

"Did he speak to you at all?" The other asked.

"Yeah we chatted a bit on the way over, generally he's still quite shy though." Rin answered, giving the boy's hair a quick ruffle, hearing him giggle.

"Thanks so much for doing this at such short notice." Kisumi sighed, standing up so he was eye level with the alpha. "You're such a life saver.

"No worries, I'm always happy to help." The alpha answered with a smile. "Anyway, how are you doing? It's been what, a month since I've seen you? You've gotten so big."

"Yeah, I'm good, and the baby seems to be fine, growing very quickly." He hummed.

"And what are these?" The other smirked, taking a step closer and grabbing the front of the omega's night dress, pulling it away from his body and staring down into it. "I must say, they're damn impressive."

"Rin." He exclaimed, swatting the other then folding his arms across his chest. The alpha laughed, pulling the other in for a hug.

"I've missed you." He murmured. "And I've missed my alpha too." Kisumi smirked at him as they pulled away.

"Oh I bet you have." He laughed.

"You have no idea how hellish it has been." He sighed, biting his lips as he looked over at the butler. "I intend on using our time together to the fullest." With that he was quickly moving over to his alpha, standing close to him as they spoke.

Kisumi felt a small tug on his sleeve, so he looked down, seeing Hayato staring up at his, the boy making a small gesture with his hand. The omega leant down so the boy could whisper in his ear.

"I saw Rin and Sousuke kissing in the doorway when they thought I wasn't looking." He whispered. Kisumi went wide eyed.

"Well you'd better keep it a secret, right hun?" He encouraged. It would be bad if this were how the two were exposed.

"Yeah." He answered. "I pinky promise." Sticking his little finger out.

"Good boy." Kisumi hummed, hooking his own pinky around it and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Makoto." He heard the boy exclaim suddenly, a small hint of excitement in his voice. The omega looked up and there was Makoto, giving the small boy a wide grin. Hayato ran at him, the man opening his arms and hugging the boy, lifting him off the floor and up into his arms.

"How've you been Hayato?" He asked, the younger giggling as he began to tickle his side.

"Kisumi." He heard his name being called by two different voices. He looked just past Makoto seeing his two younger siblings rushing towards him with Haru trailing behind. 

He wrapped one arm around each of them, smiling as they pulled away.

"What're you two doing here?" He asked with a laugh. "I haven't seen you since you were this tall."

"We've grown up a lot." Ren grinned, puffing his chest out.

"I've grown more." Ran giggled, proving her point by standing directly next to the other who she was just a little bit taller than.

"Ran." He whined, elbowing the girl as she laughed. 

"Mako-chan said we could stay with him for the weekend." Ran explained, answering the omega's first question.

"He said he wanted to give mum and dad a break from our antics." Ren added. "Whatever that means." Kisumi chuckled.

"Well it's very convenient that you two are here." The omega told them. "Because my little brother is here for the weekend too."

"Really?" Ren exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to him in a bit." He hummed. "But first tell me how you've been."

"Super good Kisumi." Ren grinned.

"Yeah, really good." Ran agreed. "Even better now we get to see big brother."

"You don't get to see him as much anymore do you?" Kisumi frowned.

"No." Ran replied, the two of them pouting. "He's busy with work."

"And Haru-chan." Ren giggled. Kisumi laughed when he saw the girl role her eyes.

"What about you Kisumi?" She asked in return. "How've you been?"

"I'm very good, thanks Ran." He answered, giving her a soft smile. He saw Ren tilting his head and looking at his belly.

"Kisumi, when did you get so fat?" He asked and the omega couldn't help but laugh.

"Ren don't be so rude." Ran exclaimed, elbowing her twin brother. "And he's not fat, he's pregnant.

"Pregnant?" The boy questioned inquisitively.

"Yeah, he's carrying a baby." The girl folded her arms across her chest triumphantly at her own knowledge.

"Uah, a baby?" The boy went wide eyed.

"Don't you remember from health class?" She sighed, she knew her brother paid little attention at school.

"I do." He mumbled quietly, twiddling his thumbs. "But I thought only girls could have babies."

"Well Kisumi's an omega, and all omegas can have babies." She answered, quickly looking back over her shoulder at her older brother. "Right Mako-chan?" She saw him holding a small boy who she assumed to be Kisumi's brother.

"That's right Ran." He answered.

"Who's your mate then?" The boy asked curiously.

"Oh um." He looked over for his alpha, seeing him stood chatting a little way away with Rin and Sousuke. "Seijuro." He called, gesturing to the man as he looked over, giving a smile to the other two as he left and approached his omega.

"What's up darling?" He hummed, wrapping an arm around his mate and leaning his chin against his shoulder.

"Ren and Ran were asking who my mate was." He replied, looking over at him, their noses nearly brushing together.

"Oh." He hummed. "Well that would be me."

"You're mated with Master Seijuro?" Ren gasped. "Is that allowed?" He asked his sister in a hushed tone.

"Of course it is." She sighed quietly. "Love knows no barriers."

"You're wise beyond your years Ran." Seijuro chuckled. "Our statuses don't matter."

"So you're going to be a dad?" Ren asked, seeing the alpha smile.

"Yeah." He hummed. "And I can't wait." He ran a hand across his omega's belly, kissing the side of his neck.

"Now come on you two, stop quizzing them, I'm sure they're fed up of it already." Makoto laughed, walking over to his two younger siblings, placing Hayato back on his feet between the two. The boy looked between the other two nervously, they were both a head taller than him but at least neither of them had noticed him yet, both being too concentrated on their brother.

"I think you should go and speak to Hayato now." Kisumi murmured to his mate.

"Really?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, don't loom over him though." He instructed. "He's so small, he'll get scared, especially since you're an alpha." The man nodded, slowly leaving his omega's side and approaching the small boy who he saw him look up at him with big blue eyes, his face flushing as he looked away timidly. Seijuro crouched down so he was at eye level with the younger, who had his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Hello Hayato." He spoke softly so as not to frighten the boy.

"Hi." He murmured, chewing at his lower lip, giving a small glance up.

"My name's Seijuro." He said gently. "It's nice to meet you." The boy gave a small nod. "Kisumi's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" He asked, voice a little louder as he looked up at the man.

"Mm, yeah." He answered with a nod.

"He's told me a lot about you as well." He murmured. "And said I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's right." The man smiled.

"Do you love him?" The boy asked suddenly, his eyes large an curious. Seijuro let out a short laugh.

"Very much so." He answered. "I love your brother more than anything in the world."

"Good." He breathed, giving the man a quick hug before moving back and blushing. Seijuro smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"It's been nice talking to you Hayato." He said, hearing the boy let out a small laugh. He moved back over to Kisumi, seeing his omega looking pleased and content.

"How was that?" He asked uncertainly.

"Great." The omega replied. "Thank you for being so patient.

"No problem." He hummed, pressing another kiss to the other's neck.

"Are you Kisumi's brother?" He heard Ren ask and he looked over, seeing the boy speaking with a timid looking Hayato who just gave a small nod. "I'm Ren, Makoto's little brother, I'm nearly fifteen." He said proudly. "How old are you?"

"T-thirteen." He replied quietly.

"You're thirteen?" He asked in confusion. "But you're so small."

"Eh, Ren, don't be so rude." Makoto exclaimed.

"It's fine Makoto, honestly." Kisumi said to him.

"I'm so sorry, he just doesn't think before he speaks, says whatever's on his mind." He apologised.

"Don't worry, I think it'll do Hayato some good to spend time with someone so blunt and talkative." He replied.

"Is that because you're going to be an omega?" He asked, the adults too caught up in their own conversation to hear them. The younger just shrugged. "Do you want to play with me and Ran?" He asked hopefully, beaming down at the smaller boy.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Great." He exclaimed. "Ran, come on." He called grabbing Hayato by the hand and dragging him along behind him.

"Where are you three going?" Makoto called after them.

"To play." Ren called back.

"Okay, well just be careful, don't break anything and that includes Hayato, remember he's younger than you." He said.

"We won't Mako-chan." He grinned, dragging his new friend behind him.

"That's adorable." Seijuro commented. "I can't wait for that to be our own kids." Kisumi blushed but a soft, genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Me either."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young babies in love <3 Honestly, Ren is just trying his hardest!!

"Quick in here." Ren instructed, even though he was dragging the other boy behind him. He quickly pulled the younger boy towards a door that he knew led to a storage closet. 

The three of them; Ran, Ren and Hayato, were all playing hide and seek. It was Ran's turn to seek, and Ren had insisted that they hide together because Hayato didn't know the house and might get lost.

He let out a small giggle as he switched on the light and shut the door behind them.

"Perfect." He muttered to himself, as he pulled two plump cushions off a shelf for the two of them to sit on. There was silence for a few minutes, and Ren hated silences.

"Hey Hayato?" He said, just to clear the air.

"Ah, Ren don't we need to be quiet or Ran might find us." The other boy said back in a hushed tone that made the other grin. Within the past few hours the younger boy had really come out of his shell.

"Nah, she's terrible at this game, she can never find me." He assured. "Sometimes she just gives up and I sit in the same place for hours, but I don't mind if I have you to talk to." There was another silence but this time it was Hayato who spoke up first.

"Ren?" He asked quietly

"Yeah?" The other replied, crossing his legs and leaning closer so he could hear the younger's timid voice better.

"What you said before, about me being small." He murmured, looking up at him, his big blue eyes looking a little concerned.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean to you." He hummed, waving his hand. "I think it's cute how small you are." He saw the other look away and blush, making him smirk.

"And you really think I'm going to be an omega?" He asked uncertainly.

"Uh, I don't know, I just figured since Kisumi was and you are so small, it was the only reasonable explanation." He answered with a shrug. "Why? Do you not want to be an omega?"

"Not really." The boy sighed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I-it scares me, omegas have to put up with so much, from alphas to heats, it's all just so scary." He replied. "I've seen my parents go through it and I just think it would be so much simpler if I was a beta."

"Being and omega can't be all bad." He sighed, trying to reassure his new friend. "Kisumi doesn't seem to mind and you could have a baby like him." The boy still looked apprehensive. "And if it's alphas you're worried about then go for a beta, like me." He beamed.

"You're a beta?" He asked. 

"Yeah." He nodded. "Plain and simple and boring."

"There's nothing wrong with being a beta." Hayato exclaimed.

"But what if I meet someone I really like and they're an omega?" He sighed, leaning back against the wall and turning his his head to stare at the other.

"So what?" The younger questioned.

"Betas can't give an omega what they deserve, they can't bond, help their heats or make them feel safe from alphas, we can't compete with them." He hummed.

"Betas can make you feel safe." Hayato argued. "I feel much safer with you than any alpha I've been around." Ren tilted his head and smiled softly.

"I'm glad we're friends Hayato." He beamed, a smile so genuine that it had the other blushing.

"So am I." He murmured in reply. "I find it hard to make friends because I'm so shy, so thanks for being patient with me."

"You know, you're actually pretty talkative when you want to be." Ren teased. "I'm glad I can bring this side out of you." The boy leaned his chin on his hand as he stared at the younger.

They heard footsteps and a light voice humming an indistinguishable tune. Ren's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, it's Ran." The boy whispered, grabbing the other and dragging him to his feet, quickly knocking off the light and using the small amount of light from the small window in the upper corner to move them both over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Come on, we can hide in here." He opened up the doors, climbing in then helping Hayato in behind him and closing the doors.

The space was small and confined, both of their bodies close, legs having to tangle together so they could both fit. Hayato was shuffling, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ren asked. Hayato nodded but then realised the other couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Ah, yeah." He muttered. 

"Okay, just kneel up a sec." The other instructed. The younger did as he was told and heard the other shuffling, feeling two hands on his waist, pulling him forward then the other's legs moving in between his own. "Okay." He hummed. "You can sit down now." He did so, feeling the boy's legs against his back. He moved his hands forward in the darkness until they were pressing up against something solid. He pondered what it was but then he felt the steady up and down movement and he figured it was the other boy's chest.

"Am I sat on you?" He asked.

"Yeah." He heard the other reply, voice much louder in his ear than he had expected. Their faces must've been closer than he'd thought. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, its fine." The other hummed. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Not at all." Ren laughed. "You're like a feather."

"If you say s~" Hayato began, but was cut off as the other boy clapped a hand over his mouth as the door to the storage room creaked open. "Hey, Ren what're you doing?" He muffled.

"Shh." Ren hushed, pulling the younger's head against his shoulder with the other hand. "Otherwise she'll find us." The boy didn't answer back this time, staying quiet as the other had told him whilst they heard footsteps walking around the small room.

All that could be heard in there confined space was the sounds of their breathing, Hayato's coming out harsher as he was only able to breath through his nose.

"Where are they?" They heard the girl mutter to herself in frustration as she flicked on the light switch. "This house is so big, I'm never going to find them." Some of the light filtered through the cracks in the wardrobe doors, finally allowing Hayato to see the position he was in.

He looked up at the elder who was trying to peak through the cracks but seemingly having little luck. He then looked down, seeing his knees planted on either side of the other, straddling his waist, hands pressing against his chest, where he could feel that the elder's earlier steady heartbeat had quickened. He looked back up to the boy's face, seeing his brown eyes squinting in concentration.

"This is silly." Ran sighed. "I bet Ren is cheating anyway." With that she was walking back over to the door and switching the light off, plunging them back into darkness. Ren finally drew his hand away when the door clicked shut, letting out a small sigh.

"Few." He chuckled, turning back to face forward, but jumping slightly as he felt his nose brush against something. "Sorry Hayato." He hummed, hearing the boy giggle. "What's so funny?"

"We just Eskimo kissed." The other answered lightly. Ren sucked in a breath, realising it was the other's nose he had brushed against.

"Eh, Ren, are you okay?" The younger boy asked. "You're heart's beating really fast." He could feel it himself, his heart hammering against his chest. "Are you nervous? Ran has gone you know."

"I-it's nothing." He stuttered in reply.  
It wasn't nothing, and deep down he knew it. The boy made him both nervous and happy at the same time, every time he blushed or smiled his heart fluttered but he wasn't sure why.

"Are you sure?" The other questioned unsurely. "You know you can tell me things."

"I said it's nothing." The elder snapped, his voice coming out harsher than intended. He heard a small sniffle coming from the other and he felt guilty immediately. "Hayato I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout." He soothed, reaching up in the dark and managing to cup either side of the boy's face, running a thumb across his cheek, catching a stray tear that was rolling down it.

"I'm sorry Ren, I didn't mean to make you mad." The younger hiccuped.

"I'm not mad." The other soothed, pulling the boy closer. "You did nothing wrong, this is my fault, so please don't cry." He heard the other sniffle again and brought him closer until their noses were touching and he could Eskimo kiss the other boy again. "Please don't cry." He murmured again, hearing the other sniffle but giggle softly. 

His heart fluttered again and before he even thought about it, he was leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Neither of them moved, just their lips touching for a few seconds until Ren had realised what he'd done. He pulled away quickly, drawing his hands back from Hayato's face so he could cover his own mouth.

"R-Ren?" The boy asked, his voice small. 

"I'm sorry." The other yelped, pushing the boy back by his shoulders when he realised he was still extremely close.

"You kissed me." Hayoto muttered, reaching up to trace his fingers across his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The boy rushed, covering his face which was heating up rapidly. "You're just so pretty and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry."

"You think I'm pretty?" The younger asked.

"Of course, and you make me feel all funny inside whenever you say my name or smile and I don't know why." He whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Hayato laughed lightly, moving closer again. "Kiss me again?"

"You-you w-want me to? Again?" The elder stumbled over his words.

"Yeah." The other replied softly. "I liked it." Ren could feel the other's hot breath against his face. "Please Ren." 

The boy needed no further prompting, leaning in again and pressing their lips together. They both stayed like that for a moment before Ren started to move his lips. Hayato tried to copy, moving in time with the elder but finding it difficult to keep up. It was messy and uncoordinated, both boy's inexperienced and unsure of what they were doing. They seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless.

Hayato brought his arms up to wrap around the elder's neck, Ren slowly gliding his down the younger's side and wrapping them around his waist, pulling him closer. When they pulled away both of them were panting, cheeks flushed and lips slightly puffy. It was now feeling far to hot and stuffy in the small wardrobe and as much as Ren liked this closeness with the other boy, he felt a little dizzy.

"Let's get out of here." Ren muttered, their lips still almost practically pressed together. "I can't see you in here."

He pushed open the doors to the wardrobe, the two of them tumbling out still intertwined with each other. Ren laughed as he landed on his back, Hayato landing on top of him, their chests pressed together. When he opened his eyes he saw the younger's pretty blue ones staring back down at him, making him speechless.

"Ren?" He asked, leaning in closer. "Can we do other things as well?

"W-what? Hayato no, you're too young, you've not even presented yet." He exclaimed, feeling his entire body heat up at the request.

"I meant like cuddle and hold hands and stuff." He murmured, the other's sudden outburst startling him. 

"Oh, of course." He sighed. He couldn't believe he'd let his mind wander there instantly, Hayato was only thirteen, of course all of his intentions were pure and innocent, unlike the boy's own. Being nearly fifteen, he had become a little curious.

"What were you talking about?" The younger asked.

"Oh, nothing." He answered quickly, sitting up and helping Hayato to stand before getting up himself.

The boy was there when he got up, standing on his tip toes to try and reaching the elder as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes, showing the other what he wanted. Ren smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently for a small peck before pulling back slightly and taking the other's hand in his own.

"Come on." He murmured against his lips, pulling the boy over to the door of the storage room.

He opened it slowly, thankful it didn't creak, then poked his head out, looking both ways before turning back to the younger.

"The coast's all clear." He grinned, giving the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hayato blushed, following quickly behind the other as strode out of the room. Checking around periodically to see if his sister was around, Ren pulled him along, the smaller boy having to run every so often to keep up.

"Wait, wait, wait." The beta hushed, ducking down, the boy doing the same. They were staring down through the banisters on the top floor down to the entrance hall below. The saw Ran, happily skipping along away from the kitchen, across to the other side of the hall.

"Come on, we can go to the kitchen." Ren said, pulling the younger to his feet and racing down the stairs.

He pulled the younger along, laughing as they finally got into the servant's quarters and out of sight of Ran.

"She's never going to find us." He exclaimed proudly. "Shall we go and see if we can get any food?" Hayato nodded eagerly, feeling the other intertwine their fingers, finally holding his hand properly.

The younger moved closer to the other as they walked side by side, their arms brushing against each others'. Ren led the younger towards the kitchen, rubbing his thumb over the other's knuckle, feeling him squeeze his hand in return.

When they finally entered the kitchen, Makoto was nowhere to be found like Ren had expected. He did however see Rei and the maid he knew to be his omega, who gave the two a small smile and a wave.

"Rei." The young beta exclaimed excitedly, not having seen the other in a very long time. The chef turned around and upon seeing the boy who was now racing towards him, opened his arms, a wide smile across his face as he embraced the younger.

"Hi Ren." He smiled. "God, I've not seen you in ages, you've grown so much, and you're a beta, just like your brother."

"Yeah." The boy beamed. "Have you seen Mako-chan?" He asked with a pout.

"I saw him and Haru together but I'm not sure where they were heading." He answered.

"To do something private?" The younger grinned, seeing Rei flush slightly.

"I should hope not when guests are round." He answered.

Meanwhile, Hayato was still stood where Ren had left him, too scared to move further into the room, not knowing either of the men they were with. The one Ren was talking with was an alpha and he didn't dare go any closer.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and jumped at the sudden contact. He looked up, staring into the pink eyes of the other man who was an omega. That put him at ease a bit more, the sweet smell coming from the other soothing and calm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The maid apologised, giving him a soft smile. "I'm Nagisa, you must be Kisumi's little brother." The boy gave a small nod.

"I'm Hayato." He replied.

"Hayato." The other said softly. "So cute." He then squealed, surprising the younger. "Rei, this is why I want a baby, please can we have one?"

"Nagisa." The other exclaimed. "For the last time be sensible about that request, and Hayato is thirteen not three, stop cooing over him, I'm sure he doesn't appreciate it."

"So mean Rei-chan." The omega whined, moving his hands up to pinch at the younger's slightly chubby cheeks that were yet to lose their baby fat. "All omegas always stay cute."

"Hayato's not an omega." Ren pointed out. Nagisa tilted his head, giving the boy a once over, before quickly scooping him up and placing him on the table top in the centre of the room.

"But he looks like he should be." He pondered. "Just look at his body, if that's not an omega body then I don't know what is, and I should know." He looked up at the younger, seeing him biting at his lip. "So you and Ren are getting along well then." He hummed so only the boy could hear, seeing him blush. "I saw you holding hands." Hayato nodded slowly.

"We kissed as well." He murmured quietly, seeing Nagisa smirk.

"How cute." He cooed. "When you've presented he'll be all over you."

"What do you mean?" The younger asked.

"Don't think that alphas are the only ones weak for omegas, betas find them pretty hard to resist as well." The maid explained. "Despite what you might've heard, being an omega is actually pretty fun."

"How?" The boy questioned

"You won't be able to fully understand until you've presented." The other hummed. "But just trust me, you don't need to be scared about being an omega."

"Hayato." He heard his name being called and looked down seeing Ren moving towards him with a grin on his face. "Look what Rei gave me." The other reached his hand up, showing the younger what he was holding. "It's chocolate." The smaller boy's eyes lit up as he jumped down off the table, stumbling a little as he landed.

"Scavengers." Rei sighed. "They don't want me, they just want my food." Nagisa moved over to his alpha, hugging around his waist.

"It's okay Rei-chan, I want you." He purred quietly, seeing the other's gaze darken slightly.

"Thank you Rei." Ren called as he took Hayato's hand in his own. The younger turned back, seeing Nagisa give him a small wave and a wink as he left, being pulled along by the elder.

He ran faster to keep up with Ren as the elder pulled him along the corridor. He moved closer to the other, pressing close to his body as the walked.

"Where're we going?" He asked, looking up at the other.

"To my room." Ren replied, squeezing the younger's hand. He lead the way along the corridor, stopping suddenly and looking around in confusion. "Ah, I can't remember which one it is, Ran's right, this house is way too big." He sighed, spinning around in a circle. "I-I think it's this way." He hummed, tugging at the boy's hand and leading him down another hallway.

He stopped a few moments later, looking more carefully around this time.

"It's not this way." He concluded. "But I think Mako-chan's room is just a little further down the corridor, he'll be able to help." 

He skipped happily towards his brother's room, pulling his companion along behind him. He stopped abruptly outside the elder's room, ready to knock on the door, but stopping suddenly as he heard a noise come from within the room.

He listened a little closer, only able to hear a few quiet mumbles, seemingly two people having a conversation; he must've been with Haru. Only seconds later there was a small moan followed by a breathy voice.

"Fuck, Makoto." Ren's eyes widened. He was definitely with Haru. The voice was breathy and desperate but it was Haru's all the same. He covered his mouth to stop a squeak from escaping as he heard another, much louder moan, that anyone passing by would've been able to hear. "Makoto, Mako~ah." He heard the other's voice call, a needy whine following it. "Please, harder."

"Oh my god." He muttered under his breath, stood rigidly, unable to believe what he was hearing. Of course he knew his brother and Haru did stuff like this, he just never thought he'd ever witness it.

"Are they okay?" He heard Hayato ask. He had completely forgotten the younger was with him. He squeaked as he clamped his hands over the boy's ears, not wanting him to hear anymore of the filthy things falling from Haru's mouth. He'd never expected anything like that to come out of the quiet man's mouth.

He scurried away quickly, pulling Hayato with him, hands still covering his ears.

"Ren what was that for?" He asked when the elder thought they were a suitable distance away.

"I'm sorry Hayato." He replied. "I couldn't let you hear that."

"Hear what?" The boy mumbled, clearly unimpressed that he didn't know what was going on. "Haru sounded like he was in pain."

"He wasn't Hayato, trust me." The elder boy sighed. "Quite the opposite."

"Then tell me." The smaller boy pouted, looking up at him with those big, blue, pleading eyes. Ren held in a breath as he debated what to do. He didn't even know if the younger knew what sex was, he guessed he must've done, he did at his age anyway, even if it was just the basics.

"They were having sex." He said slowly, his voice quiet, hoping the other might not pick up on what he'd said. It was evident he had heard him though when a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"O-oh." He muttered, eyes shifting to the floor. "Let's go." He then hummed, taking the beta's hand in his own; for the first time it was him leading the elder.

"W-where are we going?" He questioned, his voice still a little shaky.

"The drawing room." The other answered, leading the beta out of the servant's quarters and up the stairs, the a little way down the corridor to the drawing room. To his surprise no one was in there, this is usually where the family spent most of their day socialising.

Hayato looked back at the elder and grinned, letting go of his hand and running over to the sofa, taking a running leap and landing on the puffy cushions. He turned over onto his back just as Ren was following him and jumping as well, the boy skilfully landing with his hands and knees either side of the younger's body, like a pouncing cat.

The elder was staring down at him, adoration held in his deep chocolate eyes and that thought reminded Hayato.

"Hey, have you still got the chocolate Rei gave you?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course." The beta replied, producing the bar and waving it in the other's face. Hayato tucked his lower lip beneath his teeth, giving the elder his big, pleading, baby blue eyes again.

"Please can I have some?" He asked sweetly. Ren smirked.

"Give me a kiss first." He bargained, seeing the younger smirk himself. He wrapped his fingers into the hair on the back of the other's head, pulling the beta down and pressing their lips together softly. Ren had other ideas though and pressed in deeper, their mouths slowly moving together. "Thanks." He murmured as he pulled away, pressing a kiss to the tip of the younger's nose, hearing him let out a soft, delicate laugh.

"Can I have my chocolate now?" He grinned. He got off the younger, sitting cross legged in front of him as the other leaned back against the arm of the sofa. Ren quickly opened the packet, Hayato watching him intently as he broke a square off and passed it to him before taking one himself.

The elder went to give him another piece but the other never reached his hand out so he looked up, seeing the boy with his mouth open, giving the other a small smile. Ren leaned forward, holding the chocolate between his finger and thumb. Hayato took it between his lips, catching the other boy's fingers slightly. When the elder went to pull his hand away he felt it being quickly grabbed by the younger.

"It's melted on your fingers." He hummed, finishing off the piece he had been given.

"So it has." The other replied, looking slowly up to the smaller boy as he stuck his tongue out and gave his finger a few small licks. Ren's eyes widened as he watched the boy's tongue work along his finger, clearly having no idea of the implications, no idea what he was doing to the older boy.

Despite Ren's dirty mind there was something so innocent about the way he did it and it made his heart flutter, as he let out a small coo.

"Kitten." He soothed, seeing the boy look up at him.

"Hm?" The other questioned, finally pulling away as he'd cleaned up all the chocolate.

"You look like a kitten." He clarified, seeing the younger grin.

"I love kittens." He said, still gripping the elder's hand, bringing it up to his mouth again but this time sucking his thumb into his mouth. Ren seemed to blow a fuse, his mind wandering elsewhere, before he reminded himself he must not think of those things.

He felt as the younger's tongue massaged the underside of it, making sure it was completely cleaned of all the chocolate. When he pulled back he felt the small scrape of teeth and he accidentally let out a whimper. The boy looked up at him giving a wide grin.

"All clean." He beamed, seeing the elder lick his lips. It wasn't all clean, Ren's mind certainly wasn't right now.

The elder leaned forward again suddenly, pressing their lips together and pushing the younger back against the arm of the sofa. They parted quickly, the beta pressing kisses along his jaw, hearing the smaller boy whimper as he pressed one just below his ear. That prompted him to move further down, kissing his neck gently, hearing the boy giggling moments later.

"Ren, stop, it tickles." He laughed, pushing lightly at the other. The elder smirked, blowing a raspberry against the base of his neck, hearing the boy squeal and giggle, running his fingers through the other's hair and tugging lightly to try and get him away. The beta continued though, hearing the younger's laughs become hysterical as he didn't let up, moving his hands down to tickle his sides. Hayato was squirming and wriggling below him, laughing uncontrollably as his legs thrashed in a poor attempt to get the other off him. "Ren." He called out, wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders and the back of his neck. The other didn't stop though.

He only finally stopped when he heard the door creak open and a voice flow into the room.

"Oh, here you two are." He stopped tickling Hayato and looked back over his shoulder, seeing Kisumi stood there, watching the two. Ren jumped, quickly pushing himself off the omega's little brother, and sitting with his hands in his lap, a small blush spreading up his cheeks. "It's getting late, you two should be going to bed." He smiled, stepping further into the room, running his hands over his round belly. 

"But Kisumi, were not tired." Hayato protested, ironically yawning a few seconds after.

"Are you sure about that?" The man chuckled, approaching his brother and running a hand through his hair. The boy pouted up at him. "Come on, you can play all you want tomorrow." He said, seeing the younger's eyes light up.

He got up quickly, grabbing Ren's hand and pulling his to his feet.

"Come on Ren." He encouraged. "Let's go to bed." He kept a tight hold on the other's hand the whole way to his room, Kisumi following them curiously, needing to show his brother which room would be his.

"Goodnight Ren." He hummed sleepily as they reached his room. He stood up on his tip toes and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." Ren spluttered, wishing them both a goodnight before heading to his own room which Kisumi had told him the location of.

"So Hayato, you and Ren, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi's just trying to be a good brother and Seijuro's trying to be a good alpha. They could both use a little break!!

"You will not believe what I've just witnessed." Kisumi exclaimed as he pushed his way into Seijuro's room, hearing a bit of shuffling around from the other before he could look up to see him leaning against a pillow propped up against the head board.

His bare body was on show, pelvis barely covered by the duvet, one knee bent, lifting the covers up. The man gave him a dark look as he closed the door behind him, his cheeks a little flushed. 

"Well hello." Kisumi purred, letting his eyes rake over the alpha's toned chest and torso. He bit at his lip as he met the man's eyes, moving over to him slowly.

"What happened?" Seijuro asked, his voice deep and sensual, reminding the omega what he was talking about before the other had distracted him.

"Oh, yeah, well..." He began, climbing onto the bed next to his mate. "I went in to tell Hayato it was time for bed and Ren was practically on top of him."

"Doing what?" The alpha asked, his brow furrowing.

"I think he was just tickling him but when I took him to his room, Hayato kissed him on the cheek, makes me think something was happening before I went in there." He muttered, Seijuro seeing his omega contemplating and thinking.

"Well isn't this good?" The alpha suggested, seeing the other look at him aghast.

"What? How? Hayato is too young to be doing anything like that." He argued.

"Well what age did you start, hm?" The man questioned with a smirk.

"Fourteen." He mumbled.

"Only a year older than Hayato." Seijuro said, seeing the other scowl at him. "Relax, what I meant was that he could already be interested in a beta and a beta interested in him, that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"I mean, yeah, not yet though." He sighed.

"Ren's a good kid, he's not going to try anything you know, he's very much like Makoto." The alpha explained.

"I know you're right, I just worry about him." The omega hummed.

"I know you do." The other soothed, running one hand through his hair and leaning up to kiss his forehead. "And that shows what a caring brother you are, but don't stress about it, it's bad for the baby." Kisumi rolled his eyes.

"So, what were you doing while I was gone?" He asked the other, a small glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." The man replied abruptly.

"That's a lie." The omega hummed, a smirk appearing on his face as his eyes flicked down towards the duvet. "You were jerking off weren't you?" He asked, grabbing at the covers and throwing them back. Seijuro moved quickly but not quickly enough, being unable to stop the other before his hard cock was being revealed. "That looks painful." Kisumi purred. "Why didn't you just ask me for help?"

"I didn't want to be a burden." He replied, he knew it was silly, his mate currently had a higher sex drive than he did but he was never sure when the other was in the mood.

"Trust me baby this isn't a burden." He hummed, reaching over and slowly wrapping a hand around his cock, grip tight at he slowly moved up and down, teasing the other mercilessly. "How long have you been like this?"

"All day." The other sighed, head falling back against the pillow.

"Did I do this?" He cooed, flicking his wrist faster. "Have you been worked up since this morning?" He heard his alpha panting heavily, hips twitching against the mattress. "You should've said something, I should take responsibility, it's my job to pleasure my alpha." 

Seijuro whined as he felt the omega remove his hand, but was quickly pleased again as he saw the other undressing, pulling the night gown off, over his head, first revealing his round belly and then his pretty tits that bounced with each movement.

He climbed back onto the bed, spreading the other's legs slightly so he could lie on top of them, but his belly could hang in between them so he wouldn't have to put any pressure on it. 

He lent up on his elbows, bringing his hand up so he could swirl his finger around the tip, his chin leaning on the other hand. Flicking his gaze up to the alpha's face, he saw him staring down to where the omega's hand was teasing him. His eyes were dark, lips parted as heavy breaths passed his lips.

The alpha had become a lot more patient since his mate's pregnancy, usually when he teased him the other would snap and end up pushing him into the mattress but right now he was just watching and waiting, letting his omega do as he pleased.

"You've been so patient all day." Kisumi hummed, wrapping his hand around the other's cock. "How sweet." He saw the man's eyes move up to his face and then down to his tits which were pressed against the tops of his thighs. "You've been such a good boy." He purred, watching the man's eyes linger. "You deserve a treat don't you baby?"

He shuffled forward a little, holding his tits in either hand and sandwiching the alpha's cock in between them. The man's eyes widened, and he let out a low hum, seeing the mischievous glint in his mate's eyes.

He managed to lift himself up and down slightly, hearing the alpha groan as he watched the head of his cock disappear then reappear again between the omega's breasts.

"You don't have to hold back Sei, fuck my tits if you want." He encouraged, seeing the other's eyes slip shut, his hips beginning to buck upwards off the mattress as he lost a thread of his self-restraint.

Kisumi looked down, watching as the man's cock pushed up between his tits, precum leaking from the slit and smearing across his milky skin.

"You're leaking everywhere Sei." He murmured. "You've made my tits all wet." He said innocently, a small pout on his face. Seijuro looked down with lidded eyes, licking his lips at the sight. "We can't have that." Before the man realised what was happening, he felt the omega wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, letting him thrust up in between his breasts and into the wet awaiting heat.

Kisumi's could feel the alpha's knot swelling at the base of his cock as he tried to force it between his mate's tits.

"Fuck, Kisu." He grunted, wrapping a hand in the omega's hair, prompting him to look up at him, his eyes dark and blown out. "Can I fuck you?" He begged, his voice needy.

"Of course darling." The other answered as he pulled away from his cock with a pop. He gave the man a small smile. "How do you want me?"

"On your back, want you to be comfortable." He murmured, seeing Kisumi's gaze soften as he smiled then began to move until he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed.

He saw his alpha move up so he spread his legs for him, seeing him gulp. The other leaned over, pressing a kiss to his omega's lips. When they pulled away, Kisumi cupped his face and pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Are you comfy?" Seijuro asked, nuzzling against the other's nose.

"Yes thank you." He hummed, staring up into the man's golden eyes. 

The other moved down, tracing his lips across the omega's bond mark, hearing his breath hitch as he nipped at it lightly. He pressed his lips gently down, across his collar bone and down to his tits where he let his tongue lave across each nipple. Kisumi whined breathily, pushing his chest up into the man's mouth. He could feel himself dripping, leaking onto the covers below, then he saw his alpha's nostrils flare as he took in the other's enticing scent. 

He moved further down, running his hands down the omega's belly, pressing soft kisses across it.

"You smell so good." The alpha groaned quietly, Kisumi feeling two of the man's fingers circling his rim, tracing them through the slick. 

"Seijuro." The omega gasped. "Please touch me."

"What do you want me to do darling?" He asked deeply.

"Do that thing with your fingers." Kisumi answered quietly, blushing slightly as he said it.

"What I did this morning?" The man questioned, seeing the other nod. "You want me to make you squirt again?" The smirk on the alpha's face had Kisumi covering his own in embarrassment.

"Yes, please." He muffled past his hands, feeling his mate's middle and fourth finger sliding easily into him.

"You ready darling?" He heard the alpha ask softly. He nodded in return, finally moving his hand away from his face so he could grab onto the pillow his head was resting on instead.

The man gave a few slow thrusts, his fingers curling so they could hit his prostate each time, before he began to speed up. Within seconds his fingers were thrusting rapidly in and out, the omega's ass jiggling as the alpha's hand made contact, his hole making lewd slurping noises from all the slick he was producing. Kisumi was moaning wantonly, head tipped back as his hips began to buck up off the mattress.

Seijuro had to hold him down, one hand pressed just above the base of his cock to keep him still. The other's body was writhing against his touch as he whined needily, desperate to move into the man's touch.

The omega was continuously crying out, his voice getting desperate as the alpha continued to abuse his prostate, feeling his small cock twitch against his hand. He looked up to the other's face, seeing his mouth hanging open and eyes rolled back, high-pitched noises uncontrollably falling past his lips. The sound of skin and slick created and incredibly vivid image for anyone who may overhear.

"Fuck, fuc~" Kisumi cried out, bringing a hand down to try and knock Seijuro away. The alpha didn't need any prompting though as he felt the omega's hole tightening and trying to push him out. He pulled his fingers out quickly, moving to the side and taking his hand off the other.

Nothing came from the omega's cock, instead he watched as the other's hips bucked wildly off the bed, an arc of clear liquid spilling from his pussy and covering the bedsheets, soaking them. The omega was panting heavily, legs shaking uncontrollably as he tried to catch his breath, the look on his face dazzed but relaxed.

Seijuro licked his lips, his eyes dark as he moved his hand back down to the omega's hole.

"Seijuro, what're you doing?" Kisumi asked, his voice weak and breathy.

"I want to see that again darling." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of the omega's thigh.

"But~" He went to say, his voice slowly trailing off.

"Don't worry darling, if your pussy is anything like a woman's then it should be able to go again and again and again." The alpha hummed, pressing his fingers back in and quickly resuming the pace he'd previously had.

Kisumi let out a loud, pitchy moan, back arching before Seijuro could hold him down.

"Just stay still darling, this will feel so much better." He reassured, pressing his hand down on the omega again. His hooked fingers were abusing his prostate, hitting it directly and making the other cry out every time. 

The squelching noises had only got worse as the omega had only got wetter from his previous squirt. Kisumi was grabbing at the pillow, toes curled as his legs swung limply from where they were bent at the knee.

"Tell me when you're going to squirt darling." The man instructed, the only response from the omega being a loud whine. His head tipped back again, bringing one hand down to play with his tits, pinching his nipples hard.

"Seijuro, close." He warned, feeling the man's hand just above his cock, move to grab his hip, still managing to push him down against the mattress.

"Let it go darling." He hummed, fingers never faltering in their rhythm. "That's it." He purred as he felt the omega tighten around him, trying to push him out.

He pulled out quickly, grabbing onto the omega's other hip and holding him down as he tried to buck up off the bed. Kisumi let out a loud moan that turned into a scream as he squirted, Seijuro leaning down and opening his mouth, his face being covered by the arc of juice.

When Kisumi finally looked down, letting out heavy pants as he tried to catch his breath, he saw his alpha's face dripping with his release, the other, licking his lips clean and swallowing

In that moment he saw the man's eyes darken and something snap inside him. Suddenly he was moving, kneeling in between the omega's legs and gripping the backs of his thighs, making sure they weren't in the way.

"I'm sorry Kisumi." He muttered seconds before he was pressing his hips forward, sliding easily into the other's dripping hole and not stopping until he'd bottomed out.

"Seijuro." He whimpered, seeing the man seem to regain some of his composure as his face softened.

"I'm sorry darling." He apologised softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his neck, feeling the omega's body relax at the touch. "You just tasted so good, I couldn't hold myself back, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kisumi murmured, cupping the other's face in his hands. "It feels good." The alpha saw him bite his lip then giggle. "You're soaked in my juice." He purred, pulling the other's face closer and licking a thick strip up his cheek. He grinned as he pulled back, moving to the other cheeks and doing the same until the alpha's face was clean. They stayed there for a moment before the omega spoke again. "You can move you know." He laughed.

"Oh right, yeah." He muttered, pushing himself back up so he could stare down at his omega's spread out body as he slowly rolled his hips.

He started off slow, his omega already feeling tired from his previous two orgasms. He pressed tender kisses against his legs, letting them fall back down once he had so the other could wrap them around his waist. He felt him squeeze them tighter around him, pulling him closer.

"You can go faster." He hummed, giving the man a small smile. "It's not always about me."

"I just want you to feel good." Seijuro replied.

"As long as it's with you it will be, you always make me feel good." He murmured softly, pulling the other down into a kiss. When they pulled away he held Seijuro close, so their noses were rubbing together. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

The alpha chuckled, making the next snap of his hips harder, managing to hit deeper inside his mate, hearing him let out a small moan. 

"Better?" He asked smugly.

"Much." The other answered, wrapping his arms around the back of the man's neck as he bucked his hips again, hitting his prostate. He moaned, grip tightening as he felt the other slowly increase the pace.

Seijuro began a much more feverish pace, each slam of his hips hard and forceful, making his omega whine. The alpha's head dropped between his shoulders, letting out a groan himself as he saw the other's tits bouncing with each thrust. 

He managed to pull away from the omega's grip when he grabbed at the pillow again, allowing the man's head to dip and his hands to move from where they had previously been planted firmly on either side of the other's head.

He moved his hands to Kisumi's breasts, cupping one in each hand and squeezing them, pushing them up and together then kissing in between them.

"Your tits are so pretty Kisu." He hummed, licking in the cleavage he had created. "Can I mark them?"

"Of course Sei." He purred. "They belong to you." The man licked his lips as he leant down, running his thumbs across the omega's nipples, laving his tongue just above one before biting into the soft flesh, hearing the other's breath hitch. He did the same to the other, the omega whimpering this time as his back arched, pressing his chest into the man's face.

When he went to pull away, he felt a hand wrapping in the hair on the back of his head, pushing him back down.

"Don't stop." Kisumi begged, pushing him down again. "Mark me more."

"If I mark you any higher everyone will be able to see it." He pointed out, still not stopping the fast pistoning of his hips, making his omega moan as he tried to speak.

"I want everyone to see it." He purred, his lips close to the man's ear, his voice seductive and breathy. "Show everyone who I belong to, who put this pup inside me."

"You always know just what to say don't you, you little minx." He chuckled, voice raspy and low. He heard the omega laugh lightly, nipping at his ear lobe before wrapping his lips around it and sucking languidly.

"I know how to get you to fuck me how I want." He murmured when he pulled away, pushing the alpha down again.

He heard the man growl, his hips slowing, but each thrust was harder and more powerful, ploughing into his mate. He saw the other cupping his breasts, presenting them for his alpha.

Seijuro placed one hand on top of his omega's, cupping it with him, leaning down and closing his teeth around his hardened nub, teasing the tip of it with his tongue, hearing the other whine throatily. Kisumi pinched his other nipple, hips bucking against the alpha's thrusts, feeling the man suck on his nipple before pulling off and biting higher up his chest.

"Seijuro." He cried out, legs squeezing around him tightly. He could see the man's back arching up as he pulled away, trying to drive deeper into his mate. "Fuck." He heard the omega's voice trail off, seeing his eyes roll back   
as his prostate was continuously hit, making his body go limp and pliant.

This gave the man the opportunity to go harder, watching the omega's whole body rock with the movement. The other's mind had seemingly gone blank as all he was letting out were heavy breaths. 

Seijuro ran a hand down the omega's belly and felt the other's hand subconsciously move down to defend it until he realised it was his alpha.

"Don't worry darling." He cooed, seeing his mate look up at him with a lidded gaze. "It's just me."

"Seijuro." He murmured, lower lip quivering. The man laced his fingers in the omega's own, bringing their hands down to the side of his belly and stroking comfortingly.

"It's alright." He hummed, seeing the other relax, head falling back down onto the pillows, willingly letting the alpha drive into him again. "You're fine, baby's fine." He murmured reassuringly, running their hands across his belly again to show him.

He moved his other hand down to the omega's hip, his grip tight as he pulled him back to meet each forward thrust, leaving the other moaning loudly. He felt a new bout of slick being released, only aiding his sliding in and out and making him groan at the extra wetness of the other's hole.

He dipped his hand down to the omega's hole, pressing his fingers against it and easily slipping a few in, coating them with slick and then covering his palm with it. He then moved his hand to wrap around his mate's small cock which was twitching against the underside of his belly, the tip red and begging for attention.

As soon as he wrapped his hand around the omega his breath hitched and his hips bucked up into the alpha's wet fist.

"So good." He breathed, back arching shallowly as he squeezed the man's hand harder, feeling him do the same to his cock.

"Mm, that's how it feels inside you darling." He soothed, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the head. "Warm and wet." Kisumi whined, head falling back against the pillow, chest rising and falling quickly

Seijuro could feel the omega's hole spasming and clenching around him, trying to draw his knot out of him. It was working. He could feel it swelling, desperate to catch on the omega's rim and claim him as it had so many times before.

"I'm going to cum." Kisumi whimpered quietly. This prompted the alpha to speed up the movements of his hand, matching it to each thrust of his hips, making the omega moan loudly and high-pitched, his back arching and his other hand grasping at the pillow.

"Come on Kisumi, be a good boy, cum for your alpha." Seijuro hummed, rocking his hips faster and faster, filling the room with a lewd slapping and squelching noise. 

He tightened his hand and that's when he felt the omega's body stiffen, his hips jerking suddenly as he came, his small cock shooting powerful streams up the underside of his belly as Seijuro slowly pumped him, milking him of every last drop.

The alpha subtly rocked his hips to try and hit the other's prostate, to see if he could get anymore out of him. Instead he saw the omega's hips jerk again, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Seijuro was unsure of what had happened until he felt Kisumi clenching so hard around him that it was almost forcing him out. He kept himself fully seated inside the omega though and then felt the strong spray of liquid around the base of his cock and he realised that he was squirting again.

"Fuck." He growled, somehow managing to force himself in deeper, his knot popping and filling his mate, spreading him out wide and locking them in place.

He could see the omega shaking and could feel his legs quivering from where they were still wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his thumb across the other's knuckle, trying to soothe his erratic breathing.

He leant over the omega, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against his shoulder, hearing the other lightly whimpering in his ear. After a minute or so they both managed to calm themselves, their breathing evening out, Seijuro nuzzling into his omega's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Ooh." He heard Kisumi squeak. He pulled back, looking down at his omega, seeing his lips forming an o shape and his eyes slightly wide.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. He felt the omega take his hand and place it over his belly. He waited for a moment, then felt a small movement against his hand. He looked back at the other in bewildered excitement. "Is that?" He asked, seeing his mate nod.

"The baby's kicking." He hummed, placing his hand gently on top of his alpha's and giving him a warm smile. The man smiled back, leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss against his lips.

"Perfect." He muttered against them when he pulled back.

"I try." Kisumi sighed lightly, seeing his alpha smile and shake his head.

"You should get some sleep, you must be exhausted." Seijuro hummed, stroking a hand through the omega's hair. He hummed in agreement.

"You've tired me out." He replied, watching as the man pushed himself up, his knot having gone down. The other pulled out slowly, his cock being joined to his hole by strings of slick as he pulled away.

"What a mess." He muttered, breaking the strings and letting his now flaccid cock fall between his legs. He grabbed a tissue, wiping all the omega's fluids off of himself before moving back in between his mate's legs and setting to work at cleaning him as well.

He heard Kisumi let out a sleepy hum and looked up just in time to see him yawn, stretching out his limbs before sinking back into the bed.

When he thought his mate was suitably clean, he moved back up the bed to join him, pressing up close to his omega's side and running a hand across his belly. Kisumi snuggled close to him as well, resting his face in the crook of his alpha's neck so he could take in his scent and help himself relax.

"Thanks for taking my mind off Hayato." He hummed, peering up at the alpha.

"I mean, that wasn't my intention, but you're welcome." Seijuro chuckled.

"You always calm me down, I'm so grateful." He murmured. "You're such a good alpha, and you'll make an even better father."

"Where's all this soppiness coming from?" The alpha hummed, smiling softly at the other. "Your hormones all over the place again?" The omega nodded. His eyes were slightly welling with tears when he looked back up at the man. "Are those happy tears?" He asked, seeing the other nod. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, wiping a few stray tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you." Kisumi breathed.

"Anything for you darling." He replied softly. "Now, go to sleep."

"Yes alpha." He said with a small smirk, which only widened as he heard the man's breath hitch. The alpha rolled his eyes, silencing the other with a kiss. 

"Stop teasing." He pouted. "I don't have the energy to fuck you again."

"Maybe in the morning?" He asked.

"Maybe." The alpha hummed.

"I'd say you could wake me up like that, but we both know there's no way you'll wake up first." He laughed.

"Hey, if that what my omega wants, that's what my omega gets." He replied lowly. "What do you want me to do?" The omega looked up at him with droopy eyes, looking pleasantly tired as he spoke.

"Surprise me."


End file.
